Dark Cuddles
by nattycullen
Summary: Alec needs Renesmee to assist him during an important guard job at three thirty in the morning. Renesmee refuses but is bribed by cuddles! Fluff&Horror. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Beware, the proof-reading isn't the best!**

**I do not own twilight! :)  
**

**

* * *

The heat rushed away...quickly...to quick. It was replaced with a cold breeze hitting against my skin. I jumped in shock. I had been awakened from my dream at the simple act of pulling the bed-sheets off where I lay...sleeping.**

My mouth was open in shock. I blinked a few times to clear my blurry eye-sight. Even though I was a few temperatures below the heat of a werewolf, I was shivering and felt very cold.

Alec was standing at the left hand side of the bed. He had removed the bed-sheets of me. I wasn't going to forgive him easily.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded. I tried to pull the cover's back on me but Alec quickly grabbed them.

"You have to get up, its important. I'll choose an outfit and dress you, it will be quicker if I do it. Just go to the mirror, brush your hair and clean that lovely face of yours." He informed me, pulling the bed-cover's completely off the bed.

My mouth dropped even further in horror. I moved my gaze to the alarm clock that was on the wooden bed-side table from the 16th century. It informed me that It was three thirty in the morning.

I crossed my arms, "No," I said, sounding very grumpy.

Alec then looked directly at me with his red eyes. I knew what was coming next.

"You are in big trouble, I swear if you even think about trying to kiss me later, I'll..." I stopped talking went my eye-sight when fuzzy. And then it was gone all together.

I felt Alec pick me up in his arms. I couldn't see anything which was annoying. I wanted to go back to sleep.

I felt his cold icy lips kiss my forehead. Normally I wouldn't have complained but his cheeky laugh after it made me growl.

He carried me into the bathroom and sat me down on the _cold _marble step that led to the large bathtub. I heard him lock the door, although even if he didn't lock it, I knew that I wouldn't have gotten out anyway.

"Are you going to co-operate now?" I heard him ask from a distance. I could tell he was going into the walk in wardrobe to fetch me some clothes.

"No." I growled, folding my arms. I shut my eye's tightly, I didn't like having them open when Alec was using his power on me.

"Either way Renesmee, you have to come with me. If you do it _gracefully_ I promise I will give you cuddles tonight. Since I know how much you like them." I felt butterflies coming into my stomach as he spoke from the closet. I couldn't help but let a quiet giggle escape as one of the world's most powerful vampire spoke about cuddling.

I heard his foot-steps as he walked back into the bathroom, I think he lay the clothes somewhere. But I couldn't tell, he had taken away my sight. And that was _very _annoying. "Tempting Alec, very tempting. But I would like to know why do you need me?" I asked. I was genuinely curious.

I felt him unbuttoning my silk lilac pajama top. I sighed. I guess I didn't really have an option. I would be going. I just had to do it gracefully to get the cuddles I wanted.

"A vampire in Canada created an immortal child. Do you remember last week when Jane left with the other member's of the guard to deal with it? Although, I told you that it was a small newborn army." I felt him taking my shirt off. More butterflies entered my stomach.

"Why did you tell me that?!" I demanded. Butterflies or no butterflies, he had lied to me.

"Aro said that you might take offense in destroying an immortal child as if you would realize that a few years ago that could have been you." He explained, reaching to pull off my matching pajama pants.

"I wouldn't have taken offense. Rules are rules." I said, sticking up for myself. I tried very hard to prove to the rest of the guard that I wasn't like my _old _family.

"Exactly and we have to follow them. And now we have to destroy the creator. I already numbed the immortal child while Aro destroyed him." Alec pulled my trousers off completely and tossed them to the side.

I couldn't help but pout. It wasn't the immortal child's fault. The boy hadn't broken the rules, the creator had.

"Rules are Rules, Renesmee. The creator was trying to sell it to another vampire and its mate, saying we had approved." Alec's voice was hard. He took the rules very seriously. "So, now we have to destroy the creator."

My mouth dropped to the ground then, "Aro wants _me_ to destroy the creator?" I choked.

Alec started to laugh. His laugh was evil, he didn't mean it but it always came out that way. But it wasn't _that_ evil to me. It was the laugh of an angel. Not the devil.

"No, he doesn't want you to destroy the creator. You see, when _Aro _destroys the creator of the immortal child, the whole guard must be present. But, if someone broke another law, we might not have to be present. It depends." Alec explained to me.

The Volturi rules always fascinated me. Growing up (quickly, I might add), I was always fascinated when my mother worried about the Volturi. I wanted to know more about them...discover their rules but of course, it was forbidden.

"Give me back my eye-sight and i'll _elegantly _come with you. Then I want cuddles after-wards. You owe me for waking me up." I said, confirming the deal.

Alec didn't say anything. A few moment's later my sight got better...then finally I could see al-together. Alec was smirking at me, a very evil smirk.

Alec helped me up. The butterflies came back when I remembered I was in my underwear. I looked over to the clothes rack in the bathroom, he had brought me back a puffy black skirt with a black shirt to match.

He held the shirt open so I could put my arms inside of it. I was now desperate to get this over with so I could cuddle him.

Yes, I am the only creature alive that can cuddle with the famed (and deadly) Alec Volturi.

Alec turned me around and quickly started buttoning the shirt, it only took him a few seconds. He then lifted me into the skirt and pulled it up. When he was finished, he turned me around yet again and zipped it at the back.

He brought his lips to my ear, "clean yourself up while I get you a pair of shoes."

_Cuddles, cuddles, cuddles, cuddles...cuddles! _

Alec walked back into the closet. I walked over to the mirror and sink. I ran the tap and grabbed a towel, wetting it and cleaning my face. I grabbed the brush from the open drawer and quickly brushed my bronze curls that Alec loved.

I turned around and Alec was behind me, holding a pair of black patin Jimmy Choo pumps. I never realized what he was wearing. And he looked good in it. Very good in it.

He too was also wearing a black shirt. He also wore a pair of black suit trousers, topped off with a pair of black leather Italian shoes. Black suits him, a lot.

He dropped the shoe's onto the ground and dashed to the bedroom in a hurry. I stepped into the shoes, having to bend down and fix the back of them.

Alec soon came back with two black cloaks. He was in a rush so he quickly put it on me himself. A few seconds later and we were both wearing matching black cloaks.

He took my hand and led me out of our chambers. I caught a quick glimpse of myself in the large mirror in our bedroom. Alec and I looked the same now...deadly and ready to kill.

* * *

**First reneslec fanfic! And yes guys, you WILL get your cuddles in the next chapter! XD  
It will ONLY BE TWO CHAPTERS THOUGH! But I will be writing a long reneslec fanfic soon. So look out for that!  
GO RENESLEC!**

**XOXO. Cristina(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: QUICKLY PROOF-READ IT! Lots of errors probably xD**

**I do not own twilight...or cuddles! Or alec... :'(  
**

**

* * *

Alec rushed me into the main hall. We were the last member's of the guard to arrive, that displeased Alec a lot, I could tell by the look on his face.**

As we entered the room, I looked around at the guards standing in groups. Each face was clearly shown. They all had matching black coats and red eyes.

Jane was standing all by herself, she looked at me and gave me a glare. I looked over at our masters who sat, waiting. Marcus looked at Alec and I, which we always seemed to do. Aro was unusually unpleasant. And Caius was his normal self...ready to kill.

Alec led me over to a group that Heidi was in. It was across the hall from where Jane stood, staring at me with her evil red eyes. They looked evil on her, not Alec.

I scanned the room for Demetri or Felix but I couldn't find neither of them. They were probably bringing the rule breaker into the hall...to die.

"Wait here." Alec told me, his voice hard and cold. He turned his back and walked over to Jane who removed her glare from me and smiled at Alec as he walked towards her.

Alec stood next to her, his gaze on me. He looked over at our masters then turned to me and smirked. _Cuddles, cuddles, cuddles...cuddles._

I tried not to worry at how he didn't want me to stand next to him. He did say, '_wait_ here' but I was still paranoid.

Heidi turned to me. She was taller than me and looked like a model. I looked up to her and gave an awkward smile. "You." she said harshly.

I didn't know what to answer. Hello Heidi, maybe? But I felt a lump in the back of my throat and i didn't want to talk back. I stopped looking at her and turned away.

Alec was talking to Jane about something. Oh, how I wanted to cuddle him. That took my mind of Jane's death look's and Heidi's mean comment. I knew that neither of them liked me. Felix and Demetri were fond of me. So was Aro, Marcus and even Caius. And of course Alec, so I was fine.

I played with my finger's nervously. I was bored. Very bored. I wanted cuddles. I couldn't help but pout. Alec saw that and smirked again.

He quickly moved over to me at vampire speed, put his arm around my waist and pulled me back to where Jane was standing.

I turned to face him, "What was that about?" I asked, referring to how he had left me over there.

Alec shrugged, "Jane and I wanted to discuss torture plans. I didn't want to be near you..." his voice suddenly went low so Jane wouldn't hear, "...it would remind me of our plans for later on to much. I would end up torturing the creator with cuddles."

A slight laugh escaped from my lips. "Your cuddles are only for..." but I was cut off by Alec placing his icy hand onto my lips, silencing me. He held me tighter whilst the room went quiet.

I heard a loud bang. My eyes darted to the door, Felix and Demetri had hold of what seemed to be the immortal child's creator. He was fighting back, trying to escape. Not that it would work. Felix and Demetri grabbed him even tighter, pulling him along to where Aro now stood.

I looked up at Alec, who's expression was hard as he looked at the rule-breaker. I took a deep breath. I was scared but I had Alec.

The immortal child's creator then looked at me. He had long grey hair, his face was scruffy and he had burning red eyes that sent a shiver down my spine. He was wearing ripped trousers and a matching ripped shirt. He had no shoe's on.

Then he suddenly started growling at me, trying to get me. I jumped in shock but Alec quickly grasped me.

He wanted my blood.

Alec stayed calm. I looked up at him. He was staring at the creator, his gaze perfectly calm.

I jumped again at the noise of the creator. He fell to his knee's In pain, whining. I looked over at Jane who was smirking evilly. She still looked sweet and innocent at the same time.

The creator's hand's were fixed like claws, "I can't see!" he growled, "I can't smell her blood! I want her blood! Let me..."

"Silence!" Aro shrieked. It wasn't like him. He was such a calm man. I would expect that from Caius, not Aro.

Aro stood up and walked over to the creator, "tell me...what have you done?"

The man was still in pain. Jane was still torturing him. "Nothing! I don't obey to your rules!" the man shrieked, it was a struggle for him to say the words.

"Then obey the punishment...but i'm afraid you don't have any choice." Aro said cruelly. He placed his hand's around his neck and nodded to Felix and Demetri.

Felix grabbed his left arm and ripped it off, Demetri did the same with the other. The man shrieked. Jane was still torturing him.

Demetri then moved with Felix and grabbed a leg each, pulling them off like they did with his arms.

He was still shrieking though. That was scary.

Finally, Aro grabbed his neck even tighter and ripped it off.

It flew in the air, Alec quickly grabbed me and pulled me out of the road.

His head landed next to me, his eyes were still open.

_I want cuddles, now._

* * *

I watched as the guard burned the pieces. Felix walked over to me..and the head. He picked it up and winked at me.

Alec couldn't help but laugh but I crossed my arms. I tried to move so he wasn't holding my waist but I failed.

I watched as the wives walked into the hall. I hadn't realized they weren't present before. I didn't know why though.

Alec turned to me, "You can go now." He said with a small smile.

My eyes widened, I was getting those cuddles. "No. Alec, you promised. Your coming with me."

Alec laughed, he seemed more cheerful now that the rule-breaker was destroyed. "I have to do a duty with a few guard members. I will live up to my promise, wait for me. I'll join you once I'm finished."

I pouted. It was 4am now, I was surrounded by vampires, the only light was the candles that were laid around the pathways to each chamber and I had just had a head flung at me.

"I'm part of the guard, Renesmee. You know that I have to do my duties." Alec explained, half sorry.

I sighed, "Fine." I grumbled. I tried to walk away but Alec grabbed me by my waist and pulled me towards him. He kissed my forehead and let me go again, smirking. He turned his back to me and walked over to where Felix and Demetri stood with a few other guard member's by the fire.

I turned around to Jane. She was staring at me with bulging red eyes. She sneered at me and walked past me. I tried to ignore than.

I didn't like walking back to Alec and I's chambers alone, in the half dark.

I was scared but hugs would make up for it.

Finally I arrived at my chamber's. I sighed as I opened up the door into the bedroom. I took off my black cloak and threw it over a chair. I pulled off my clothes, frustrated.

I wasn't in the mood to go into the bathroom and retrieve my pajama's. I would go to bed In my _underwear_ and Alec would cuddle me.

I smirked at the thought, I couldn't help but think of my father's reaction if he found out. But he wouldn't. I hadn't seen him or my family in months. I was a runaway.

I hesitated once more on going into the bathroom to get my pajama's but I ignored the feeling. I walked over to the bed and got in.

I sighed in relief at the warmness of the heated bed. I turned the light of and pulled the cover's up for more warmth and I waited for my cuddle session to begin.

Soon things got quiet. Too quiet. I couldn't hear myself breath. I faked a cough that I couldn't hear.

Alec was delaying our cuddling session to play with his power.

I clenched my fists, "Alec!" I called out, although I couldn't hear it. "Wherever you are, get over to me...now!"

I heard nothing of course.

I jumped at the ice hitting my skin, it attacked my waist first. I turned around to see a dark ghostly figure staring at me.

I tried to pull away, not that it would work. "Alec, please, let me hear your sweet voice again." I whispered.

I could see him smirk slightly in the dark. And a few moments later I could hear my own breathing again.

Alec pulled me tighter to him, he also was in his underwear. I couldn't help but grin like an immature fool.

I rested my head against Alec's bare-chest and sighed. "I love you. And your hugs."

"I love you too, _mio amore_." Alec said, kissing my head. I was _his love._

I cuddled him tighter, we exchanged kisses and took pleasure each other's company. I loved Alec. I loved him.

"Renesmee, not that I object to your cuddle obsession, how on earth did this start?" Alec asked me.

I felt my cheeks burning, "Jacob." I mumbled. Not that we dated, he was just a good hugger. But Alec was better.

Alec didn't answer. I kissed his icy lips and brought my mouth to his ear, "But you are much better. And me and Jacob had friend hugs. With clothes on."

Alec laughed a little and pulled me _even _tighter.

And we did that for hours. Cuddling, talking and kissing.

It must have been at-least 7 o'clock. We only had a few window's in our bedroom but the light was shut off by sealed curtains.

"You should sleep." Alec suggested, pulling back from our long cuddle.

I hesitated. "Your right...but stay with me." I kept a good grasp on him.

"If I do, Jane will kill me." Alec's voice was glum, he cared for his sister but he cared for me to.

"Aro wouldn't let her," I said, making a point. "plus, I can handle her death-glares...please?" I tried to make my voice seem disappointed. And it worked.

Alec let out a sigh, "You have managed to get one of the world's most deadliest vampires to spent the night cuddling you and ditch his sister for you...but thats why I love you."

"And I love you for doing so." I whispered, kissing his neck.

I loved Alec. I had never been in love before but I really loved him. I can't describe what I feel when he touches me...

I was getting lost in a train of though that Alec quickly dismissed, "Buona notte, mio amore."

I closed my eye's and started to fall asleep very quickly. I felt Alec grab my hand, "I also want to see your dream's." he said slyly. He knew how much I disliked him seeing my dream's. To bad I had such a stupid power.

But I wasn't in the mood to fight. "Just look into a mirror, what you will see is what I dream about." And then I fell into a deep sleep next to the man I loved.

* * *

**Mwahah, you like? **

**I thought it was funny when renesmee got the head flung at her xD  
Sorry for errors, its 2am but I wanted this finished!**

**RENESLEC! **

**XOXO. Cristina.**


End file.
